johnkfandomcom-20200214-history
John Kricfalusi Wiki
Hi, you probably got here from a forum thread about John K. There are quite a lot of them, aren't there? They seem to never end. This wiki is supposed to help stem the tide of John K threads by summarizing all the usual information they contain. Please always provide the source of the information you post. Try to keep everything to one page so readers don't have to hunt through the wiki for information. Without further ado, the info! The basics *John Kricfalusi Wikipedia article. Start here. Minor involvement *What a Cartoon! John mentored the series's executive, Fred Siebert *Rough Draft Studios. John was their first client. *Mike Judge feels MTV was receptive of Beavis & Butthead thanks to the success of Ren & Stimpy. *Lauren Faust met with John for production tips on "happy cartoons". John K dislikes *Tiny Toons and Animaniacs - "Tiny Toons took everything we tried in Mighty Mouse that didn't work. They took all our mistakes, and created their own style around them." "It's terrible. It's absolutely horrible." *Contrived story points that make you sympathize with the hero. John K likes *Bob Clampett. A hero and personal friend of John. *Chuck Jones. A big influence on Kricfalusi, used to be his number 1 favorite animation director before he discovered Clampett. *Tex Avery "A master of contrasts." Another big influence on John. *Classic Disney Cartoons. Mainly from an animation stand point, he doesn't like their stories and thinks they're bland. *Fleischer Studios *Early Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. *Ed Benedict. John K.'s favorite character designer. Worked on many MGM cartoons and designed the first Hanna-Barbera characters. *Rod Scribner. One of Clampett's main animators. Works in many different animation styles. *Bob Mckimson. Very subtle and solid animator. John's Dad loves his cartoons. *United Productions of America (UPA). Likes their commercials and tv program. Doesn't like the theatrical shorts. More fleshed out in his "Wally Walrus vs UPA" series of blog posts. *Milt Gross. *Mike Judge cartoons. They have "humanity and sincerity". *Bill Waterson. Gary Larson and Frank Cho as well, as said in the comments. *Jamie Hewlett. Considered by John to be one of the best modern cartoonists. *Passion Pictures. Animation studio that produced Gorillaz. John likes those music videos as well as their Beatles Rock Band animation. *Brianne Drouhard. *Renaissance Painters. *Genndy Tartakovsky and Craig McCracken. While very critical of their cartoons design wise, John loves many aspects of their work, especially color styling. He also liked the colors in Time Squad. *David Feiss. Creator of Cow and Chicken. John thought Cow and Chicken had the best drawings of the 90s cartoons. *Howie Post. Harvey Comics artist. Had the cutest style according to John. *Bruce Timm. Loves his inking and pencil renderings. *Don Martin. "One of the most original cartoonists ever." *E. C. Segar. People's opinion of John K from personal acquaintance Bruce Timm - Batman The Animated Series creator and the main influence over the DC Aniamted Universe Excerpt from Modern Masters: Bruce Timm Troy Little - Angora Napkin creator, Powerpuff Girls comics writer and artist. The Clampett family still likes John despite him [[wikipedia:John_K#Beany_and_Cecil|completely bungling the revival of Beany and Cecil]]. Ryan Khatam - animator Kyle Carrozza - storyboard artist Billy West - voice actor Official message board post Peter David - comic book writer Comic Buyer's Guide #1088 Bob Camp - animator Bob Camp Cartoonist Blog Category:Browse